


it's your punishment, honey

by xsquareone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boredom, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Studying, Sweet, Tattoo Artist Zayn, Teasing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/pseuds/xsquareone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- A teraz, niegrzeczny chłopcze, zostajesz tutaj i czekasz, aż skończę się uczyć – rzekł, nachylając się i całując mnie w czubek nosa. - To moja kara, misiu. I radzę ci jej przestrzegać. - Puścił mi oczko, wstając na równe nogi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's your punishment, honey

Siedziałem przy blacie kuchennym, rozglądając się po moim mieszkaniu. Dookoła panował nienaganny porządek, wnętrze wypełniała cisza, przerywana co jakiś czas szelestem drobnych ruchów, a przez okna przebijały się gorące promienie słoneczne, ogrzewające Londyn tego czwartkowego popołudnia.

Skupiłem swój wzrok na Liamie, który okupował bordową kanapę w salonie. Na szklanym stoliku nieopodal walały się różne papiery; prawdopodobnie notatki z jego weekendowych zajęć na uniwersytecie. Sam chłopak czytał coś w skupieniu, marszcząc w zdezorientowaniu brwi. Potrząsnął głową, po czym opierając się na oparciu mebla, powrócił do czytania tej samej kartki jeszcze raz.

Westchnąłem i snując palcem po ladzie, zorientowałem się, że jestem _cholernie_ znudzony. Wypełniłem wszystkie moje codzienne obowiązki, które stały się dla mnie rutyną, a teraz siedziałem sam, całkowicie wolny, niezależny i dostępny, nie mając pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić.

Zerknąłem jeszcze raz w stronę mojego chłopaka, zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze potrwa jego nauka. Doskonale wiedziałem, że nie mogę mu przeszkodzić; czwartek był jedynym dniem, podczas którego mógł odrabiać pracę domową i się uczyć, bo w pozostałe dni miał treningi piłki nożnej. Pech chciał, że czwartek był również dniem wolnym od mojej pracy w salonie tatuażu.

Po pięciu minutach dalszego grzania tyłka na stołku w kuchni, poderwałem się z miejsca, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać. Byłem niecierpliwy, nienawidziłem nudy, a gdy te dwa stany mnie dopadały, robiłem się marudny, a wtedy stawałem się nie do wytrzymania. Mieliśmy piękny, słoneczny dzień w stolicy Anglii i nie miałem zamiaru zmarnować go na jęczeniu o jakąkolwiek rozrywkę. Postanowiłem sam się o nią upomnieć.

Przeszedłem do salonu, usadawiając się na sofie, tuż obok bruneta. Payne rzucił mi tylko pytające spojrzenie, a ja wzruszyłem ramionami, pochylając się nad jego notatkami, zgromadzonymi na stoliczku.

Zdołałem przeczytać zaledwie dwa zdania, po czym odpędziłem od siebie tę stertę bzdur o stanach zarobkowych danych państw.

Podobnie jak Liam, odchyliłem się do tyłu, układając wygodnie na kanapie. Kuknąłem na kartkę z jakimiś wykresami, którą dokładnie studiował, a następnie przeniosłem wzrok na jego profil, obserwując kawowe tęczówki, w skupieniu analizujące tekst. Zjechałem na jego pełne usta, delikatnie poruszające się pod wpływem wyczytanych słów. Przygryzłem moją dolną wargę, dochodząc do wniosku, że Payne wyglądał cudownie, nawet podczas nauki jakiś pieprzonych grafów i nie wiadomo, czego jeszcze.

Mój wzrok powędrował niżej, na jego długą szyję, wgłębienie w obojczyku i umięśniony bark. Przyglądając się gładkiej skórze zdecydowanie za długo, niekontrolowanie pochyliłem się, witając jego ciało moimi ustami. Ponowiłem czynność, obcałowując ramię mojego chłopaka.

\- Zayn – usłyszałem ostrzegawczy głos Liama, który nie zrobił na mnie najmniejszego wrażenia.

\- Hm? - wymruczałem, wyznaczając ścieżkę pocałunków w dół, aż do jego łokcia.

\- Uczę się – przypomniał mi, oczywistym tonem, jakbym jeszcze tego nie zauważył.

\- Dobrze, ucz się dalej – odparłem tylko, powracając z całusami do okolic jego szyi.

_\- To_ – odsunął się ode mnie, wskazując palcem coś na mojej twarzy – nie pomaga mi w nauce – wyjaśnił.

\- Liam, ale ja się tak strasznie _nudzę_ – rzekłem, tonem podobnym do małego dzieciaka, który jest obrażony na cały świat. - Zaraz tutaj zwariuję z tego _nic nie robienia._

\- Zatem zajmij się czymś – powiedział, odsuwając się na drugi koniec sofy i powrócił do swoich notatek. Zrobiłem smutną minę, intensywnie się w niego wpatrując, mając nadzieję, że to zauważy.

Niestety, ani drgnął. Dlatego też i ja nie chciałem dać za wygraną.

Powoli i ostrożnie, z każdą sekundą przybliżałem się do niego, aż w końcu nasze ciała zetknęły się ze sobą. Czułem uważne spojrzenie bruneta na sobie, ale nie popatrzyłem na niego, wiedząc, że teraz będę musiał chwilę poczekać, zanim ponownie zagłębi się w notatkach.

Niecałe dziesięć minut później pochyliłem się nad nim i znów zacząłem atakować jego skórę pocałunkami. Wycałowałem szyję, brodę, przejechałem językiem po drgającym jabłku Adama, w końcu słysząc to, co pragnąłem.

\- Z-Zayn – wymruczał słabo, prawie niesłyszalnie i z zrezygnowaniem, poddając się moim pieszczotom. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, nadgryzając jego obojczyk. - Przestań – wyszeptał, jednocześnie odchylając głowę w bok, dając mi lepszy dostęp do jego ciała. Zaśmiałem się bezgłośnie, podciągając się i wolną ręką dosięgłem jego twarzy, chwytając ją za podbródek i obracając go w moim kierunku. Nasze usta spotkały się w krótkim muśnięciu ust, nakreślonym pożądaniem. Przysunąłem się jeszcze bliżej jego boku, biodra przysuwając do jego uda, by poczuł, jak na mnie działa. Payne stęknął w moje usta, upuszczając kartkę, którą jeszcze kilka chwil temu analizował.

Powróciłem do jego szyi, rozkoszując się jej aksamitnością i objąłem go ręką w pasie.

\- Byłem bardzo niegrzecznym chłopcem, Liam – wyznałem najbardziej seksownym i zachrypłym głosem, na jaki tylko było mnie stać. Odsunąłem się od niego i upatrując sobie fragment skóry, pogłaskałem go, po czym przyssałem się do niego moimi ustami, ssąc tak mocno, by zostawić wyraźny ślad.

Po kilkunastu sekundach, paru westchnięciach od Liama i dłoni chłopaka na moim karku, oderwałem się od bruneta z lekkim mlaśnięciem. Kuknąłem na moje dzieło, widząc zaczerwienioną malinkę, która z czasem przybierze kolor indygo. Uniosłem kąciki ust do góry i sunąłem nosem po policzku Payne, zatrzymując wargi tuż przy jego uchu.

\- Zasługuję na karę, Liam – wyznałem, znów napierając kroczem na jego bok. - Ukarz mnie – rozkazałem, przygryzając płatek jego ucha. Jego palce wbiły się w mój kark, lekko mnie drapiąc.

\- Z przyjemnością – oznajmił i chwytając mnie pod udem, przeniósł mnie na siebie. Oba moje uda były po jego stronach, krocza stykały się ze sobą, napawając nas niemiłosierną rozkoszą, a spragnione wargi odnalazły się w gorącym, chaotycznym pocałunku. Języki walczyły o dominację, a zęby obijały się o siebie.

\- Obejmij mnie nogami. - Doszły do mnie słowa mojego chłopaka, gdy oderwaliśmy się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Wykonałem jego polecenie, po czym on oplótł mnie ręką w pasie. Rzuciłem mu pytające spojrzenie, a on tylko uśmiechnął się, drugą rękę opierając o kanapę i zapierając się, podniósł nas oboje, po czym skierował się do drzwi naszej sypialni.

\- Ktoś ma tutaj za dużo wigoru – zażartowałem, przygryzając jego dolną wargę. - Zaraz się go pozbędziemy – zapewniłem, a Liam zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.

Będąc w pomieszczeniu, czym prędzej opadliśmy na satynową pościel. Rozgrzane ciało bruneta naparło na moje, budząc w podbrzuszu stado przyjemnych dreszczy. Liam dźwignął się na rękach, zwisając nade mną. Patrząc w jego hipnotyzujące oczy, zagryzłem wargę, wiedząc, jak to na niego działa. Sekundę potem pocałował mnie, bardzo delikatnie, z uczuciem i namiętnością. Chciałem pogłębić pocałunek, gdy nagle odsunął się ode mnie.

\- A teraz, niegrzeczny chłopcze, zostajesz tutaj i czekasz, aż skończę się uczyć – rzekł, nachylając się i całując mnie w czubek nosa. - To moja kara, misiu. I radzę ci jej przestrzegać. - Puścił mi oczko, wstając na równe nogi.

Patrzyłem, jak bez ogródek wstaje, poprawiając lekko zmiętą koszulkę. Skierował się w stronę wyjścia, za którym po chwili zniknął, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Zszokowany, wpatrywałem się w drewnianą powierzchnię, zastanawiając się, co do cholery miało właśnie miejsce.

\- Niech to szlag – przekląłem, unosząc lekko głowę i dostrzegając wyraźnie zarysowaną erekcję w moich bokserkach. Jęknąłem przeciągle i opadłem na łóżko, lamentując nad moim marnym, wolnym i _nudnym_ popołudniem.


End file.
